The Real Housewives of Castanet
by xx just another ankle biter xx
Summary: Based on The Real Housewives of New Jersey! Haha, if anyone would review, it'd really be awesome, but if you read it, that's cool too!(: Rated T for some language, and suggestiveness later on!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! So this is a new series I'm diving into, so please review! I got the inspiration from a show I'm addicted to, lolol. **

**Real Housewives of Castanet**

Molly's POV

Hi, I'm Molly Summers, and I am married to Chase Summers. He is my husband, my lover, my world. We have two children together.

People always make fun of farmer girls, but I think they're just jealous.

I have a level three house, luxurious and pink. I make about 3,000 G a day with my animals and my crops, and I spend about 2,000 of it, but luckily for us I save a lot of it in my busy seasons. Chase does the watering, and I do the picking, weeding, and feeding.

My little girls, Natasha and Tanya are just like their Mama, they're divas, and everything has to be perfect with them. Tanya likes to dance with Selena, my best friends help and she is three years old, and Natasha is seven and likes to work on designing with Julius.

Chase is a part time cook at the Brass Bar, and when he's not cooking, he's sleeping.

I really like hanging out with my sister-in-law, Kathy. She's the one I go to the city with all the time. We also like hanging out with our best friend, Selena. She's a dancer at the Bar. Our other friend, Luna, lives in the Tailoring Salon, and she married my cousin Gill, so she's in with us. She's also best friends with Maya, the girl Chase was married to before me. The rest of us kinda hate her, because she tried to take Chase back a few days before our wedding.

**So that's the first chapter! I'm gonna do Kathy's next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kathy's POV**

I'm Kathy Black. I'm 31 years old, and my father runs the bar where I wait tables, my brother cooks at, and my friend Selena dances at.

I have a husband, Owen, who is in the Mine and the Smithery so much, it's basically like I'm a single mom to my 10 year old, Roy.

My sister-in-law and best friend Molly also comes to the Bar alot. I have a huge grudge against Maya Pepponopolis, who comes every time she isn't there, to win Chase back. Once, I poured a drink on her. Tonight is gonna be our girls night, so we're all meeting at the Tailors/Salon, so Shelly and Candace can do our hair and nails. I'd also heard that Maya was trying to go to the Pineapple Place with us, so we were going to discuss what to do.

At the Salon, me and Selena were getting our hair curled, and Perry, the nail stylist was painting my nails a seafoam green color. I looked out the window, just in time to see Maya in sweatpants and a track jacket, sit down on a bench outside the store. I watched her for awhile, completely floored. I saw Luna walk up to the bench and sit down, dressed in her Sunday best. She kept waving her hands around wildly.

_Ugh, what is going on out there? I almost wanna go out a smack the both of them! Maya knows enough not to come here on Fridays, and Luna knows more than enough to let her stay outside and talk! _

"Oh my God!" I heard Selena exclaim. "Is that who I think it is?" I nodded, my eyes not leaving the scene. "Now, now. What's so bad about the dear Maya?" asked Shelly. "Grandma, she tried to get Chase to cheat on Molly a day before the wedding, by dressing up as her and getting into the house! Then she threatened to take away the baby, ages before they were even engaged!" said Candace fiercely. "Exactly! That is what she did!" said Selena.

All of the sudden, Maya came in with Luna dragging behind her, spluttering excuses.

At first I thought she had an appointment, because she comes here too, instead of going to Phoebe's practice in the Mine district. But then, when she came over to our chairs instead of the waiting room, I gave Selena an elbow jab, and mouthed the words "Ignore her."

"Hey girls~!" Maya said, a greasy smirk on her face. "What do _you _want?" hissed Selena. So much for ignoring her.

"I just came in to say hi!" she trilled. "Why? You were not invited, you knew you weren't invited, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying my best not to shout. "I know, and that upsets me. If you guys wanna go to Pineapple Place, go to Pineapple Place, but don't expect it to be all to yourself!"

I snorted. "Okay, fine. Come to Pineapple Place, go, do whatever you want, I don't care, please leave us alone right now."

At that moment, Molly walked in, and Maya walked out, elbowing her on the way. "God, what was she wearing?! And what was she doing here?"

"She's trying to go to Pineapple Place, and she's upset cuz you guys didn't invite her." said Candace. Molly was wearing a bright blue dress with sequins on the hem, and white pumps. Her long hair was put into a bump at the front of her head. "Perry, could you do fake nails? I don't wanna take too long!" He nodded, and left my nails- which were done, and rush3ed over to her, and sat her down in a chair, and got out all the tools.

"Where are we gonna go now?" said a curiously silent Luna. "Well, we could go to Two, that new place in Flowerbud City! It'd only take about an hour to get there on Luke's speedboat!" said Selena. Molly perked up, having had a sullen look on her face. "yeah, they have those coconut chocolate martinis!" she said.

When Perry finished her nails, we all got up, and left to wait by the dock, so Luke, Selena's husband could find the keys to the boat, and the cover, so our hair wouldn't mess.

**So there's Kathy's chapter! Next will be Luna's, which is gonna tell about what her and Maya said.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Luna's POV**

I'm Luna, and I'm dating Gill Hamilton, Molly Summers's cousin, and so I'm just trying to fit in with her group. Tonight, we have a girls night out at Pineapple Place, a hip bar on Toucan Island, which in between here and Flowerbud City, which is an hour away. I'm friends with Maya, and the whole crew. Anyways, we all get ready at my grandmothers Salon/ Tailoring Store, which we all call Salon anyway.

****As I walked up to my Salon, I saw Maya, a friend of mine sitting outside the store. I walked over to her, trying not to trip on my heels.

"I'm not gonna sugar coat this, doll. What the hell is this that I'm hearing about you all having a Girl's Night at Pineapple Place?" she said.

I blushed, she wasn't supposed to find out. "I'm really sorry, Maya, I was invited, I can't really invite people or I so would have done to you, but I can't do that, I'm just trying to fit in, because, well why the hell not, I mean really-" I was cut off by a hand over my mouth.

"It doesn't upset me, it's just I should be invited." she stated. "I know you think you should, but Kathy clearly did not invite you, and they don't even like you that much, and why would they?" I said, not knowing where I was really going.

"I know, you clearly said so. But It wouldn't upset you if you got left out, it would upset me." I gulped. "Maya, they don't like you, and you don't like them, why would you wanna go?" She just shook her head. "Fine, I'm done. Go to Pineapple Place if you want, so be it."

She got up, and offered me a hand. "Let's go in and say hi!" she squealed. I grabbed her hand, and tried to pull her out.

***LATER THAT NIGHT***

We were at Two, a new little cafe and bar in the City, and we saw Selena come back with a platter of drinks, and her phone was buzzing. We urged her to set the tray down, so she could answer.

"Hi, it's Selena Carpenter. Oh hi, Candy! She is? Hahaha! Wait what? How? Why? Oh my God! That's horrible! Of course I'll tell her! Yeah, goodbye. Thanks for telling me, that is really big."

We all eyed her. "Well, what is it?" asked Molly. "Maya's been spreading petty rumors about Kathy, as you all know." she started. "Yeah, so?" asked Luna. "Well they just got really fucking serious! She's been telling everybody that Kathy has been involved with a kidnapping, Columbian Cartel, and prostitution, and that she had a different baby and then that she gave it away."

Kathy gasped, and pounded the table. "We have to do something!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Selena's POV**

As I got our drinks, my phone rang. I rushed over to the table to answer it. It was Candace.

"Hey Candy!"

"Hi... I have good and bad news. Maya did go to Pineapple Place, but then she spread rumors around about Kathy."

"Wait what?"

"She ..."

She told me the whole speel, and when I got off the phone I told my girls.

Kathy pounded her fist on the table. "What do we do?"

"I say we pour chocolate covered fish onto her in bed." said Luna evilly.

"No, no. I say we take her to Pineapple Place, and have a nice dinner, the confront her, and bring our husbands."

"What about the kids? I have Roy, Luna has Vivian, you have the girls, and Selena has Lucy, and Candy has Angie!" cried Kathy.

"Simple. I have Wizard babysit, bring em all over to my place, and then we go." Molly said.

"That sounds like it'll work... When though?" I asked. "Tomorrow!" cried Kathy. "Perfect. I'll book it right now." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maya's POV**

I smiled, as best as I could. I honestly had to applaud Molly's talent for self-preservation, because the freed Molly would have brought out the claws, and brought on a fight. It was no secret that Kathy and her didn't like me. And I don't like them. Kathy once said to Luna who told me that I "Have too much time on my hands, so I pass it by conjuring up crazy things about people". "So where's Luna?" I asked, trying to peek around Molly's shoulder, towards the entrance of the bar.

The first time me and Kathy went out, I might have told her I'd kick her ass. But look at me. I can barely kick a chairs ass.  
And after that happened, the rest of the group heard about it, and held it against me. Except LUna. Luna has a heart as big as her pigtails, she wants to fix everyone, to help everybody out.

"Oh, she texted me, she and Gill are held up at the Bridge. I'm sure she'll be here sometime soon!" I grew nervous, because if Luna wasn't around to stop them, they'd do something horrible.

"Hi, I'm here! Hey Molls, hey Kathy, hi Selly, what's up Chase, Luke, oh... Uh, Hi Maya." Luna sang. "Hi, Luna." I said half-heartedly.  
"Come on, lets all sit down!" said Kathy. I sat. "So Maya, how are things in town?" asked Luke politely, knowing about the things I'd said.

"Uh, they're doing all right, but Ma-" Kathy cut me off. "I have something to say, and I'll say it straight up. I don't like you. As a person, as a waitress, as anything. Why the hell are you spreading rumors about me to the whole town?!"

Her voice raised pitch with each statement. "What rumors?" I asked, hoping to sound innocent. Owen, Gill, Julius and Chase got up and went to the pool tables., but Luke, being the dimwit he is, stayed to watch.

"_Columbian Drug Cartels?! Kidnappings?! Hidden pregnancies?! PROSTITUTION?!_" screeched Selena. I shook my head frantically.

"What the hell are you talking about? Luna, why can't you say something?" I cried.

"I'm fucking done helping you! You betrayed me, you make fun of me behind my back, you took my friends child, I'm done with you, you are a **_bitch_**!" She screamed. The chatter at the bar stopped.

"I'm not fucking doing anything!" I yelled.

"The hell you aren't!" said Molly. She sat up, and the table stopped her. Selena pushed the table out of the way, and the glasses crashed to the ground. She started towards me, and I was walking away. Luke jumped up, and held her back as she screamed in Spanish at me. She got out of his grasp, and yanked on my shoulder.

"Who the hell do you think you are to be such a damn bitch?" she yelled. "I'm not doing anything, except spreading the truth!" I shouted. Selena lunged back to a table, and grabbed a glass of water, and threw it on me.

"This is what you'll feel like when I dump you in the ocean, if you EVER talk about Kathy again!" she screamed. I was stunned. Luke caught up with her, and held her her in a vice grip. "**DON'T YOU EVER THINK THAT YOU CAN MESS WITH MY FAMILY AGAIN YOU** **SLUT!"** she shouted across the room to me.

Jeez, what a live wire! I took the minecart shortcut home, and walked to the Inn solemnly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Molly's POV**

Luna is my cousin-in-law. She's family.

Gill is my cousin. Family.

Kathy is my best friend and sister-in-law. She's family.

Selena is my straight up sister. She's family.

Let me tell you, my family is thick as thieves, and we stick to each other, and we have the others backs. If my family gets attacked, one of us will attack back. So watch out, because blood is much thicker than water.

**Hey! So that covers the first episode basically, and thank you to krikanalo for reviewing!(:**

**~ just another anklebiter ~**


End file.
